Squids Of Hell
by ElectricEmeralds
Summary: Join the Heir as secrets are revealed, freindships are made and trust is reconsidered. Contains Team Crafted(From before Seto left) and Yogscast. Based off of kfcrowe 's 'Budder Dragon' I do have permission for the borrowing of charactor ideas.
1. Prolouge

Years ago there was a time of peace. Then Herobrine cast a spell causing the humans to believe that all mystical creatures that had helped them for centuries were evil. Dragons, vampires, angels, half mobs, werewolves and many more were banished. Never to be seen by humans on risk of death.

It got to a point where only 8 types of dragon still existed and in tiny quantities, hiding in weaker human forms controlled by an item enchanted with draconic powers. The last types were secretive sun, blazing fire, perky plant, scientific electric, PVPing blood, cunning shadow, the royal golden and the legendary Ender King who never assumed a human form, only retreating into his realm, The End.

From this time it would be 1000 years before an old heir would start a chain of events that could not be stopped. It would then be another 315 years before the heir was old enough to battle Squids Of Hell, fight in the War Of Angels and complete the Prophecy Of Old.

This is the tale of The Heir and the friends and family made along the way.


	2. Chapter 1

The Heir POV:

I hung in the tree watching my брат (I do not remember it in craftian, only my father's) and his friends as they sat round the camp fire. My брат, a 'spaceman', a scientist, a red headed girl, a tree spirit and a young boy who came with the tree spirit. I only know the girl's and my брата name. They do not know I am here.

"Hey, last night you said you knew a vampire. Who was it?" asked the scientist. Oh yeah did I mention that no-one knows I am still alive? If he tells them that his сестра (again, I don't remember, sorry) was a vampire then he and I are screwed.

"My so -" he started. I stopped him by zooming towards him, grabbing him by the throat but loosely enough that he could breathe and pinning him to a tree. "You shouldn't tell secrets that aren't yours to tell." I said aloud. I let him go and zoomed back into the trees.

Rythian POV:

I sat around the camp fire with Zoey, Lewis, Duncan, Martyn and Toby. I have the feeling we are being watched. "Hey, last night you said you knew a vampire. Who was it?" asked Duncan. Oh. I thought they might ask that. My soror. I do not remember it in craftian, only elfish. When we escaped from a lab I got away but they died. "My so-" I was stopped by a figure that slammed me against a tree and held me up by my throat. I could barely breathe. The figure was wearing a black cloak with dark purple trimmings covering all of them and hiding its face. I could also see black boots. "You shouldn't tell secrets that aren't yours to tell." said the figure. They then disappeared and I slid down the tree, panting for breathe. "Whoever that was they were right. I can't tell you who it was." I gasped.

The Heir POV:

I saw the sun rise above my head. I climbed into a tree and hung upside down and fell asleep hoping no one stumbles upon my sleeping form. I mean who wouldn't kill a sleeping vampire if they had the chance?


	3. Chapter 2

The Heir POV:

It has been 3 months since the incident with my brother. I am out hunting with Ty as it is full moon. We have been doing this since he was 16 so only 2 years. I found him close to dead when he was 12 and have brought him up as my own. He is like the son I'll never have. I mean I'm 315 and have never met a single being who would love a _**vampire**_. Ty is only 1/2 vampire therefore only has heightened senses and has to drink blood. I have never told him my real name so he calls me 'Elder'. We take it in turns to feed so we can watch each other's backs. I always feed first so right now I am waiting for Ty to finish feeding.

"Where is he? I saw him come this way. TY! Where are you? "I heard someone call. I looked back at Ty. As he is still feeding bloodlust blocks all his senses. I jump in front of him as two figures burst into the clearing. I glare under my hood and hear movement behind me. I look and see Ty has finished feeding. He wiped his mouth and turned around his eyes still red.

"Ty, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked figure 1.

"What did you do to him?" chuckles the one I recognise.

"JASON! This is not a time for jokes! I want to know who the fuck you are and why I shouldn't kill you, you blood-sucking demon! And what did you do to Ty?"

"Ty, who are these men? Friends of yours I suppose." I calmly state.

Ty replies "Yeah. Elder meet Jason and Sky, Sky and Jason meet Elder."

"Sky of Sky army I'm guessing?"

"Yes" was the simple reply I got. "However Ty this does not explain what is wrong with your eyes."

"I-I was born like this Sky. If Elder hadn't found me I would be dead." The shock in Sky's eyes was evident. I looked to the horizon and saw the rising sun. I hissed as its rays hit my skin.

"Ty, The sun is rising so I will see you next full moon." I then zoomed off. I climbed into a tree and thought about what I had learnt 20 years ago. Rythian is not my full брат. He was born full elf, me half elf half god. Which god you ask? _**Herobrine! **_Bum, bum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!


	4. Chapter 3

Tys POV:

Once we got back to HQ Sky made me explain the whole vampire deal and how I was only half as my mum was turned when she was pregnant with me. I also explained who Elder was and that he saved my life when I was 12. Luckily they were fine with it. Thank Notch. Although I think Seto is a bit weary of me.

"Hey, isn't that the dude, Elder?" Questioned Sky.

"If he is a vampire like you why is he out in the middle of the day." Seto frowned. We made our way down to see him with confused expressions. At least I think we were as I can't see through Jason's helmet that he seems to never take off.

"Why are you here 'Elder'?" Jason asked once we were down there.

"A group of people found someone almost dead in the woods then saw Sky HQ and are heading this way. I am heading to your infirmary." he stated before swinging up the tree into the base. The group soon burst into the courtyard. We rushed them to the infirmary and saw it was GoldSolace or Brice. Seto started rushing around the group introduced themselves as the 'Yogscast' Lewis, Duncan, Rythian, Zoeya, Toby and Martyn. Seto sent us all out, a panicked look on his face. The 'Yogscast' left after that.

Elder swung in just at that moment and said "Actually everyone out except me, Seto and Jordon." Why Jordan I wonder? He looks worried. Never mind. We left them to it.

Jordan POV:

Why does he want me? Does he know who my dad is?

"Seto! Shut the fuck up! I know you're worried but if you don't calm down Brice, that's his name right, will die." he shouted. He then whispered something in Setos ear and he nodded before leaving.

"Jordan put your powers to use and get healing."

"Why?" I stubbornly asked.

"'Coz you are Herobrines son, брат." he smirked.

"WHAT!? I don't have a brother!"

He beckoned me forwards and whispered in my ear "Don't tell anybody but I'm not a guy. I am the sole daughter and eldest child of Herobrine. By the way thanks I couldn't remember what брат translated to from Netherian."

"Wait! Pa-"He- no she clamped a hand over my mouth. "Don't call me that. Call me ELDER. And get healing you are better at it then me bro."

Elders POV

Once he healed Brice I called everyone in. Seto rushed to Brice's side to see if he was ok.

"Ok, I hate to ruin a moment but Seto are you and Brice dating?" Dog tag guy asked, the bacca nodding in the background. A pained 'Yes' was heard from 'Brice' as he woke, a faint blush appeared on Setos cheeks.

"Thanks for clearing that up." one smirked taking 3 gold out of both the one with a dog tag and the baccas hands.

"You bet on them Ian?" Jordan said.

"Yeah! And I got 6 budder out of it. Sorry dudes if it offended you." Ian smiled behind the sunglasses he wears.

"I think I may stay a while if life is this dramatic all the time." I grinned.

"There is a room free across from Jason. I guess you can stay in it if you promise not to suck anyone's blood." Sky said cautiously.

"Ew! Mortal blood is DISCUSTING! I swear I would never drink any of you guy's blood. I am a lady of re-"

"What!" they all shouted making me and Ty wince in pain.

"I speak for myself and Ty when I say that was too fucking loud. As I was saying I am a lady of refined tastes and would like it if you stopped referring to me as guy. I will slap you if you do. Even if you think it I will slap you coz' I will know." I laughed.

"Too right you will know. Mind reading bitch." Jason murmured not meaning for everyone to hear him. I frowned.

"You're not meant to reveal my secrets λάμψη! I really regret meeting you when we were young." I pouted.

"You two know each other?" said the fish.

"Yes. And can I get some introductions so I don't keep referring to people as the fish and the bacca and so on." Once I said this everyone burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"The fish is called Husky but his nickname is feeeeeeeeeesh!"Sky shrieked. I then noticed Husky's unimpressed expression.

"I am an amphibian not a freaking fish!" Husky said angrily.

"My dearest apologies, noble ψάρια." I smirked. Now everyone was confused except for me and Jason, him giggling uncontrollably.

"Ψάρια means f...fish in my home language!" He giggled. With the ice broken introductions were finished and I moved into the Sky HQ. Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't have done that?


	5. Chapter 4

**Elder POV:**

It has been a month since I moved in and I haven't had single good days sleep. I get an hour or two during the night but my instincts say to go hunt and I am exhausted. I was sitting on my bed and it was 6 am. Please Uncle Notch, don't make any one disturb me today so I can sleep. KNOCK KNOCK! NO! I go up and slammed open the door.

"What?" I growled. It was a young recruit who now looked terrified.

"C-commander S-sky wants y-you." He stuttered. I slammed the door behind me and stormed off to the meeting room downstairs. He scurried away like the devil was on his tail. HA! I entered the meeting room and sat down in my designated seat that used to belong to someone called 'Dawn'.

"Φονιάς, are you ok?" Jason queried.

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Shut up."

"Ok." He pouted.

"Elder don't be mean. Why have you been such a bitch the past few days?" Sky frowned. As I opened my mouth the alarm went off. Squids were attacking. Lots of squids if the alarm was going off. I drew my bow as the others drew diamond swords and axes and golden swords. We rushed to the co-ords we had been sent and faced the squids.

I shot at all the squids, far and near, many falling by my arrows. I was soon fighting next to Jason. I saw him smirk and whisper "Άλφα επίθεση;" I nodded.

"Everyone back off!" we shouted.

With about 10 blocks between us and the sky army, only squids between us, Jason pulled out his diamond sword, charging it with όπου before I charged it with адский огонь. We held it together and spun, blue and red streaks lashing out, creating a spinning vortex of pain and death. Others pushed squids into the colours till none were left. We stopped spinning, the magicks preventing dizziness. A wave of warm but icy regeneration flew out. It was only then we remembered that the wave always shattered Jason's helm when it came back. It flew back almost in slow motion. I saw the wave hit us.

Glass dust flew off of where Jason's head was. The others stared as Jason's true appearance was revealed. Sparkling magenta hair and light blue skin. His eyes that looked like small galaxies. He took a step back away from his shocked friends. Away from Team Crafted. But unknowingly towards me.

**Jason POV:**

"Jason?" Sky murmured.

"Yes." I replied, trying to stay strong but 'Elder' knows I fear rejection as all previous friends had done when they saw me truly.

"Why have you never used that move before?!" Sky smirked. They didn't care! I smiled.

"I can't do it without 'Elder'. She charges the sword with...I am not sure what it is in Craftian but I also need her to help me swing it round and act as a conduit as the backlash is strong, too strong for me or my helmet to handle alone!"

**Elder POV:**

"Technically I could do it myself but it would do as much damage but less duration from lack of mana or όπου as it is адский огонь that provides the damage and I am strong enough to withstand the backlash." I said. I felt a little light headed after doing that but what can you expect after not getting much sleep for a month. As we headed back into the main hall I swayed and all went black.

_When I awoke I saw Seto facing away from me. I hissed and with a scream he turned round to face me, a terrified look on his face. Sky ran in and shouted "Why the hell are you screaming Elder?"_

_I laughed as Seto blushed "That was S-S-Seto!" Sky burst out laughing while Seto stormed out. _

"_Ha... Wow… Anyhoozers, why you gotta be feinting?" He smirked, concern in his eyes. I pursed my lips. "Well… You try being a nocturnal creature that is kept up all day and goes a month with about 2 hours of sleep in the past month!" I growled, the happy mood dying away fast._

"_Oh! I will arrange for you to have a night watch and try to make it so meetings that you have to go to are not till later, at least until you have a non-nocturnal sleeping pattern." He grinned._

_I smiled "Thanks. What time is it?"_

"_Midnight."_

"_Full Moon?"_

"_Yes."_

"_CRAP!" I shot out of the bed and legged it out the door to go hunting with Ty._

_**Sky POV:**_

_She shot out the door as Jason came in. "What the fuck? Where the Nether is she going?"_

"_Hunting with Ty I presume." He answered nomming on some steak. Wow. Life is very entertaining with her around. I still don't know how I didn't figure out that my boyfriend is ½ vampire. Dear Notch I can be slow some times._

**A/N: **The stuff I italicised wasn't saved the first time so I had to type it out TWICE! But as you can see from my profile this story will be updated every TUESDAY.


End file.
